Ninja Blockade
by PreussensFalkePrinzessin
Summary: Peter Siron was the best in everything he did; being a Dad, mechanics, boxing... Ninja Boy was killed by Ambush. Cops were involved with his twin. Finn just wants to help his best friend through the house arrest. One-sided/Future Slash. FinnOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Real Steel. I own Kairi and Peter Siron and their robots, Ninja Boy and Blockade.

**Warnings:** Slash/Yaoi (Boy-Love, though mostly one-sided), cursing, violence, etc, etc. |3

**Edit 4/26/12:** Changed Prowl's Name to Ninja Boy.

"To my left... The amazing, talented _AMBUUUUUSH!_" The announcer cried to the audience. The man approached with the pristine robot. "And to my right... A slippery robot with a nine year old baby girl trainer... Give it up for the rising star of the Underground... The ninjabot _Ninja BOOOOOOOY!_"

Peter looked over at his nine year old daughter as they entered the ring. He shook his head as she started doing some karate moves with their ever famous robot, Ninja Boy. He followed after the two, ever the silent spectator of the fights. Once at the ring, Ninja Boy entered the ring with his trainer and mechanic.

"Trainers, shake hands." The referee said. Peter's daughter stepped forward and extended her hand to the man, Ambush's owner and trainer. They shook hands. "To the corners!" Peter followed his daughter out of the ring, Ninja Boy lifting the ropes for them. His daughter hooked up the controller, smiling brightly. The fight began.

"Come on! Come on! NO!" Kairi screamed as Ninja Boy suddenly collapsed. The counting started. "Get up! Get up! DAD!" Peter grabbed the controllers. He tore the control-pad open.

"It seems that Peter Siron is having anger issues with the control-pad...!" The announcer laughed, as did others. He reattached a wire and closed it within a few seconds. He started fighting in his daughter's place. He hadn't done this since Kairi was five, before the divorce. Ninja Boy back flipped to his feet. The people were in shock. Some boo'd, others cheered. The two robots continued.

"Left! Left hook, Dad! LEFT!" His daughter screamed. His eyes were narrow in concentration. They had come too far to lose to this robot. He put too much time into Ninja Boy. He put a good portion of his money into him. He wouldn't lose. He _couldn't_ lose... Ambush was about to slam Ninja Boy down again when the bell rang.

"_And Ninja Boy is saved by the bell!_" The announcer called. Ninja Boy managed to get to the corner and the father and daughter went up. Kairi now held the control-pad as Peter pulled on some gloves. The mechanic worked quickly to repair the wires that had come loose during the fight. He struggled to get the robot to come back to life. Round two started a moment after Ninja Boy came back online. The humans fled the ring as the round started. Half way through the round, Ninja Boy was on the ground, unable to get back up.

"_Eight... Nine... Ten...!_" The crowd shouted. Kairi sniffled, trying not to cry. Her father pulled her into a hug as Ambush won the match. He sighed through his nose. He picked his daughter up into his arms as their robot was dragged off, out of the ring. He followed it, the child in his arms starting to sob. She was too young for this; she believed that Ninja Boy had been invincible. They left the match with a dead robot in the truck.

=Two Years Later

Peter Siron woke up to an alarm clock going off. He sighed through his nose and sat up in the bed, rubbing the back of his neck as his friend came into the room. His friend raised an eyebrow.

"Plan on getting up today Pete?" He shrugged, not really caring. "Fine, I've decided for you; _up_. You have a customer." Peter looked startled. "You heard me. C'mon. S'nice 'bot, too." Peter sighed and nodded, getting out of the bed. He had on oil-stained jeans that had the legs ripped off at the shins. He tossed on a spotless white tank short sleeved tee shirt. He slipped on his old, beaten tennis shoes and followed his friend out the door. He paused, staring at a face he hadn't seen in two years.

"Heard your good with 'bots." The man's eyes drifted to Peter's right ankle. "What'd you do?"

"Charlie." A warning look from the black man beside Peter.

"Alright, Finn. So, how much you want to patch up Atom?" Charlie Kenton asked. Peter rolled his eyes and glanced at Finn. Finn nodded.

"250." Finn replied.

"Hundred?" Charlie asked, a bit shocked at the rather cheap price. Peter nodded. "Can you even afford parts with that?"

"Let Pete' worry about that. Get Atom in here." Finn said. Charlie nodded and the two brought Atom in as Peter tried to herd his eleven year old through the large car/robot garage and into his office-turned-bedroom.

"Oh my god, that's Atom! Dad! Dad! I bet he could probably take on Blockade!" Peter smacked the back of her head gently in warning, the young girl letting out a small _ow!_ of displeasure.

"Alright, Peter, here he is. All set up for a lookin' at." Finn told Peter. He sighed and began to search the robot's body for any signs of permanent damage. An hour later, he pulled on some gloves; the same gloves he made by hand specifically for handling robots during fights.

"Well?" Charlie asked. Peter reconnected some wires in Atom and the bot lit up and sat straight.

"Disconnected wires." Peter spoke for the first time that day. His voice was a nice octave, though a bit gruff from hardly ever talking. "He's fine."

"Really? Nothing's broken?" Charlie asked, moving to take a look. He had that _okay whatever_ vibe; the one that normally meant he was paid off to do this or something.

"He's fine." Peter repeated.

"How much was it? 250?" Charlie asked, pulling his wallet out.

"No." Peter said.

"Pete'-"

"_You_ could have fixed him, Finn." Peter said, glowering at his taller friend. "You _knew_ what was wrong with him. How much did you pay Kenton to come here?" Finn sighed.

"Pete', you need this. You won't let me help, so I got a bit desperate! Can you _really_ honestly blame me?" Finn asked. Peter glared and returned to his office. Finn followed him. "Peter-!" The door slammed shut in the man's face. He sighed again and looked at Charlie. "Go." Charlie hesitated, but obeyed the other man. Atom was loaded and taken home. Finn turned to the door. "Peter..." No response. "Peter Siron!" Still nothing. "I _know_ you can-" The door opened to reveal Kairi Siron.

"You really hurt him, Uncle Finn." She said, frowning. The girl's brown hair and black eyes reflected so much of her mother.

"I know. Let me in, I want to talk to him."

"He's gone to Blockade's cell." Kairi said. Finn nodded and walked past the eleven year old. He crossed the office and entered the back of the garage, where all the holding cells for robots and cars were. Only three robots filled the fifteen cell room. One was Finn's own robot. Two were Peter's; The ninja 'bot, Ninja Boy, and his twin; the destructive Blockade. Peter was staring at the taller robot with regret in his dark blue-green eyes. Silence reigned the room.

TBA

© 2012/4


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Real Steel. I own Kairi and Peter Siron and their robots, Ninja Boy and Blockade. I also own Finn's robot, DeeJay, and Peter's ex-wife, who has yet to be given a name.

**Warnings:** Slash/Yaoi (Boy-Love, though mostly one-sided), cursing, violence, etc, etc. |3

Previously...

"_He's gone to Blockade's cell." Kairi said. Finn nodded and walked past the eleven year old. He crossed the office and entered the back of the garage, where all the holding cells for robots and cars were. Only three robots filled the fifteen cell room. One was Finn's own robot. Two were Peter's; the ninja 'bot, Ninja Boy, and his twin; the destructive Blockade. Peter was staring at the taller robot with regret in his dark blue-green eyes. Silence reigned the room._

The slightly shorter man just stared at the Blockade, leaning against the wall. He didn't turn to Finn, who stood hesitantly in the doorway to Peter's left. Neither spoke for the longest.

"I'm not mad at you."

"I know." The black man smiled weakly and walked over to his friend, leaning against the wall with his friend. The two stared at Blockade for a while. Finn glanced over at his friend through the corner of his eye. "I didn't know."

"I know." He was referring to what happened, one and a half years ago, when Blockade was being built, and Ninja Boy was in repairs.

"DAD!" Kairi ran into the back room, eyes wide with excitement. "Dad, Dad, Dad!"

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Peter asked, standing straight and worried about his daughter immediately. She shook her head.

"No! But Atom's trainers said I can go with them to watch a fight in the League! Can I Daddy? Please Daddy, can I?" Kairi asked. Peter hesitated.

"Ask your mother." Kairi looked heart broken.

"But this is _your_ week with me! She can't make decisions like that! Please? What if Uncle Finn comes with me?"

"No _way_! Is that Ninja Boy!" A child came into the back.

"Max!"

"Dad, that's Ninja Boy! He was awesome! Ambush _killed_ him in the Underground!" The boy, Max, laughed, "Holy _shit_!"

"He's mine!" Kairi grinned at the boy. "Right Dad?"

"No way! That's _awesome_!" Max cried. The two eleven year old kids started talking as Charlie sighed as he came into the room.

"I swear, that kid needs to listen..." He muttered, "So, you two comin' to the fight tonight?" Peter shook his head.

"_I'll_ go with her, Pete'." Finn said, "Besides, it's at Crash Palace. She can stay with me. If her mother asks, I kidnapped her."

"Don't even _joke_ about that Finn! She doesn't like Kairi coming over as much as she does as it is, mostly because I'm still friends with _you_." Peter frowned, "She'll get complete custody over Kairi if you do that!"

"So I can't go?" Kairi's voice drew their attentions. The young girl looked upset.

"Why not?" Max asked. Peter hesitated.

"You _stay with Finn_. Understand? And if your mother asks-"

"I stayed here and cleaned up Ninja Boy all weekend!" Kairi said, voice full of excitement and hope. A sigh escaped her father.

"Yes. Go, pack your things."

"I'll have her back tomorrow night."

"_Not a scratch on her_, Finn Dawson, or its your head, you hear me?" Peter glared at him. Finn grinned and nodded.

"When have I _ever_ let you down?"

"Shall I write the list? Within the past five years; the car accident. The fighting accident; which cost me _my hand_, by the way. There was the Underground fight; the one you said that Ninja Boy would make out of without breaking a sweat; _he's dead_. And shall I list what happened last year?"

"Alright, alright, I get it! I promise, she'll be by my side the _whole_ time." Finn promised.

"The _fuck happened_!" Peter shrieked as Finn came in with Kairi, both with several cuts and bruises. A nervous smile came from Finn.

"Heh, uh... You see, it's a funny story actually..."

"This jerk insulted Ninja Boy! Finn stood up and they got into a fight. I tried to help him." Peter smacked his friend upside the head.

"_Idiot_!" He shouted at him. Finn cringed in pain. "Kairi, go get cleaned up! You're mother will be here in the morning." Kairi nodded and scurried off, limping slightly. Peter gave Finn a harsh glare. Finn shrugged.

"I stood up and said not in front of the kid who owned him. Guy said the man who built him was a pathetic designer... You know I got a bad temper when someone insults my friends..." Finn replied, rather unsure if his friend would hit him again or not. Peter shook his head and turned, leaving the main room. He entered the back, where the three bots were held. "Pete?" He entered after Peter and his eyes widened, finding his own robot plugged in and standing tall, metal gleaming and reflected the sunlight coming in through the open back door.

"I used the parts that were for Ninja Boy." Peter told him, moving to start cleaning the silver robot. The older man walked over, stunned.

"Why?" He asked, truly stunned over this.

"NO WAY! Daddy, you got DeeJay up!" Kairi cried as she came into the room. She ran for the plugged in robot immediately. "Awesome! He looks _amazing_ Daddy!"

"Happy Birthday Finn." Peter chuckled as his daughter asked if they could online him. Finn was a bit upset over that. The two had always agreed to never get each other gifts on their birthdays, ever since they were children. Peter would always get mad when Finn broke that rule, and now Peter just floored _all_ of his previous gifts to the mechanic. "Alright... Here we go..." Peter unplugged the cord that was charging DeeJay. He picked up the head set and looked at Finn. He offered it up. Finn grinned and accepted the microphone. He placed it on his head and spoke clearly.

"DeeJay, online."

TBA...

© 2012/4


End file.
